That's Bunk!
by KattyBorz
Summary: "Well that's bunk!" When he looked at me confused I continued. "I was so drunk that I don't remember seeing your face! That's so bunk!"


I was walking drunkenly through the village, saying hi to random people and potted plants. I didn't have a care in the world at the moment and I drifted off into space often only to be brought back down by tripping over a stone, or an ant, or even more pathetic my own feet. I still had a bottle of alcohol in my hand and it was a wonder how I hadn't yet spilled it. After a few more minutes of walking I found myself standing on the roof of some random, very tall, building.

"What are you doing here?" a voice said quietly but it was loud enough to make me jump and lose balance on the edge of the building. My arms were flailing and I dropped my bottle. I was about to follow after my poor alcohol when someone grabbed one of my arms and pulled me away from the edge. "Careful you imbecile!"

"Aw man!" I slurred. "That was my last bottle!"

I was so concerned for my lost drink I hadn't noticed Kakashi standing there looking at me as if I were insane. "Ami, you nearly fell off a fifteen story building and you're concerned about the cheap bottle of alcohol?"

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" I protested swaying slightly on my feet holding up a forefinger. "That bottle…was as expensive…as your hairdo!"

He looked at me for a moment, considering whether or not he should take me home or throw me off the roof. He shook his head and grabbed my upper arm.

"Come on, let's get you home."

"Kakashi!" I shouted letting him pull me along, too drunken to do much else. "I never thought of you to be like that! I guess all those books that you read—"

"Oh please," Kakashi dismissed my accusation admissibly. "You could get yourself killed with a baby rattle."

"Are you questioning my soberness?" I slurred.

He looked down at me with a skeptical look. "I'm questioning everything about you."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Both." He sighed heavily. "Always both."

Kakashi looked ahead and he didn't look at all like himself.

"Kakashi?" I asked quietly. "Are you… I mean, is everything okay?"

He looked down at me and smiled. "Yeah, are you okay?" He asked worriedly. "You look green."

"I feel …" I didn't finish as I dived for a potted plant that I had said hello to earlier and barfed my brains out. I stood up and wiped my mouth on my sleeve. "I feel green."

"How many bottles did you have?"

"I lost track after thirty." I told him honestly. "Oh boy…"

I turned around and hurled into the nearest bush. When I reemerged, Kakashi was looking at me with concern.

"You'll never make it to your place. Come on," He said as he grabbed my wrist and lead me away from the puddle of regurgitated alcohol. "I live right around the corner."

I felt so sick that I didn't mind it so much. When he opened his door, I stupidly trip over the threshold and he caught me as I laughed wildly. He chuckled with me.

"That was fun!" I cheered and plopped onto his couch. A throbbing pain seared through my head. "Woah, massive headache!"

Kakashi walked into his kitchen and came back with a glass of water and two pills.

"Here," He offered me the pills and I looked down at them.

"Don't you pay attention to those commercials?" I chided him half-heartedly. "You aren't supposed to take those with alcohol!"

"Ami, that means you're not supposed to swallow the pills and drink alcohol afterwards." He sounded like he was talking to a five year old. At the moment, he probably was. "This is water," he indicated to the glass in his hand, "and I doubt after you just regurgitated all the way here, you'll have any alcohol left in your system."

I glared at him but took the Advil and gulped them down. He offered the glass of water; I snatched it out of his hand and chugged it down. He sat next to me and laughed. I looked at him, raising a eyebrow questioningly.

"What's so funny, Mr. Laughs-a-lot?" I teased tiredly.

He shook his head. "Just thinking."

"Okay, you think and I'm going to go take a shower." I said getting up only to fall back down. "Head rush."

"Here, let me help you."

He stood up and pulled me up with him. I was on the verge of falling down when he put an arm around my waist, supporting me. He helped me up the stairs and opened a door to a bedroom. I pouted.

"I said shower, not nap."

"You can take one tomorrow when you can stand." Kakashi said leading me towards the twin size bed.

"I can stand!" I defended myself standing on my own in front of the bed.

"Sure you can." Kakashi remarked sarcastically as he pushed my down onto the bed.

There was a loud _thud_ as my head connected with the wall. "Oh ow!" I complained holding my head. "That so did not feel cool!"

"Oh Ami, I'm sorry." Kakashi apologized sitting down on the bed next to me and examined my head. "It doesn't look like you'll die, so you'll be fine."

"Thanks," I muttered and he kissed my head. I froze. "Did you just… I mean, why did you… You kissed me!"

He snickered. "Yeah, and?"

"And nothing, I guess." I said disappointedly.

He put a hand on my check and turned my face toward his. I gasped as he had his mask down. He was just so handsome… I had seconds to register why he was getting bigger and then his lips crashed onto mine. I sighed and immediately kissed him back.

The next morning, I woke up and wondered why my bed was moving. I sat up and looked down to see a shirtless Kakashi (okay, he wasn't completely shirtless; he was wearing that sleeveless shirt that has a mask. You know what I'm talking about….hopefully!). I looked down at me and found his shirt…on me. I bit my lip. Did we…? No we couldn't have! I would've remembered that! I don't remember coming here at all. I was getting a little paranoid. He still had his pants on! That had to mean something… not to mention that I was still in my shorts.

"Kakashi!" I whispered shaking him lightly.

"Mmm." He moaned but didn't wake up.

"Kakashi…Kakashi…?" I shook him a little harder. "KAKASHI!"

"What?" he groaned slowly coming to. "What is it?"

"Last night…" I trailed off not knowing how to continue.

"What about last night?" He asked sitting up.

"Did…did we…you know?" I asked blushing madly.

He laughed. "No, we didn't."

"Then why am I wearing your shirt?" I asked confused, but happy that we didn't do anything serious.

"You don't remember?"

I shook my head.

He shook his head. "Yours was covered in puke."

"Oh!"

He laughed then he was suddenly serious. "You don't remember anything from last night?"

I shook my head again.

He sighed and stood up. I watched him carefully, he was acting weird.

"You want breakfast?" He asked smiling at me.

I groaned. "YES PLEASE! I'M STARVING!"

He laughed. "Come on then."

I followed him down to the kitchen and perched myself on the counter. He moved expertly around the kitchen cooking up eggs, bacon, and the works. I watched him smiling. He'd look over every now and then and smile at me. He placed two plates at the table and I hopped down to eat. At first, I shoved my mouth full of anything within reach, and then his words slowed me down. What happened last night that was so important to him?

"Ami?" I looked up to see him watching me and his plate empty. "Are you okay?"

I nodded at first then I shook my head. "What all happened last night?"

He laughed. "Well, you were as drunk as can be and nearly fell off a roof. I was originally planning on taking you home when you retched in plants. So we came here. You yelled at me for giving you Advil and then again when you wanted a shower not a nap." He chuckled.

"Then what?" I asked nervously.

He shrugged. "Not much. But you did kiss me."

"WHAT?" I yelled standing up blushing 50 shades of red.

"From what you said," Kakashi continued. "You wanted it."

"Wow, wait…"I said holding up hand. "What did I say, exactly?"

"You said you loved me." He shrugged.

"Did I seriously say that?"

He nodded.

"You shouldn't believe what drunken girls say. They're so intoxicated they never think straight." I said my voice shaking. If I told Kakashi that I loved him since we were kids, I don't want to know what else I said.

"That's too bad." Kakashi said standing up and walking around the table toward me. He put a hand on my cheek and smiled. "It made my day hearing you say that."

"It did?" I asked hopefully. He was so close, my head was spinning.

He nodded. "You also called me hot?" He said laughing.

I giggled. "I must've seen your face…WAIT!" I yelled. He stepped back from loud exclamation. "I did see your face didn't I?"

He nodded again.

"Well that's bunk!" When he looked at me confused I continued. "I was so drunk that I don't remember seeing your face! That's so bunk!"

He laughed and pulled me into his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, isn't it always bunk? But not remembering seeing Kakashi's face is bunk! So is making out with a girl who threw up alot...I probably just ruined this one shot for most of you. Yeah, I just...anyway! Reviews por favor?<strong>


End file.
